


Chocolarcadia

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Chocolarcadia [2]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout le monde a ses faiblesses. Tout le monde, même les pirates les plus craints de la galaxie. Certaines d'entre elles peuvent même vous détruire une réputation. Heureusement que personne n'est au courant. Enfin, presque personne.</p>
<p>Compilation de one-shots sur le même thème. Plus ou moins.<br/>Archivage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

## Chocolarcadia

## Cookies

 

_Disclaimers  : la petite fille et le pirate appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. La recette (très bonne, soit dit en passant), non._

_Chronologie  : 84. Un an après les épisodes de Noël. Par ailleurs, je sais que la cuisinière n’est pas censée exister dans cette série, mais zut. Après tout, elle peut très bien être arrivée hors-champ entre deux épisodes._

_Note de l’auteur  : j’attendais le train et j_ ’ _ai mis deux heures à écrire ça. Un record de rapidité._

_Digression de saison  : choupimimi, parce que Noël._

—

— Lydia ? Mais… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Il était – Harlock consulta sa montre – un peu plus de minuit. Ce n’était pas une heure à trouver des petites filles dehors.

— C’est une surprise, capitaine ! Tu vas rien dire, hein ? S’il te plaît ?

L’enfant le regardait d’un air implorant, debout sur une chaise, devant une table jonchée de paquets, de pots et d’ustensiles divers.

— Mais, euh… Ton grand-père est au courant ? Ou Miss Masu ? Tadashi, peut-être ?  
— Ben non, puisque c’est une surprise !

Oh, d’accord.  
La cuisine était dans un désordre innommable. Placards ouverts, boîtes renversées, on aurait cru qu’un ouragan était passé par là.  
Harlock grimaça en imaginant la réaction de celle qui régnait en maîtresse en ces lieux, puis haussa les épaules. Bah, au moins sa propre escapade passerait inaperçue. Il avait en effet eu une petite fringale (il n’avait pas dîné, ni déjeuné, ni… à quand remontait son dernier repas, d’ailleurs ?) et, malgré la menace de Masu, il s’était risqué à un raid nocturne en cuisine. Et il voyait justement un sachet de fruits séchés qui lui conviendrait parfaitement.

— Et c’est quoi ta, hum, surprise ? demanda-t-il à Lydia tout en subtilisant avec habileté sa prise (des abricots secs, à première vue).  
— Un gâteau ! C’est bientôt Noël, il faut faire des gâteaux !

C’était vrai, et il aurait dû s’en douter. Lydia leur avait déjà fait la « surprise » la semaine précédente. Et celle d’avant. De toute évidence, elle ne comptait pas cesser avant les fêtes.  
Le capitaine retint un soupir. Si cela permettait à la fillette d’éviter de ressasser des pensées moroses et des souvenirs douloureux, c’était un moindre mal.

Il hésita.

— Tu vas changer de recette ?

Pour autant qu’il s’en souvienne, la dernière fois ils avaient eu le droit à une sorte de gâteau au yaourt à la vanille, à moins que ça n’ait été un flan au citron, il n’avait pas réussi à le définir. Enfin, quoi que ce puisse avoir été, il était presque sûr que ça ne nécessitait pas de raisins, ni de noix, ni de… ketchup ? Harlock cligna des yeux. Qu’est-ce que le ketchup faisait sur la table, au milieu de lait, de sucre et de farine ? Et surtout, pourquoi y avait-il aussi de la moutarde ?

— Pourquoi, t’avais pas aimé mon gâteau ?  
— Euhm…

Parfois, il fallait dire la vérité aux enfants. Leur avouer que leurs talents culinaires n’étaient pas exceptionnels. Leur apprendre que leur père ne reviendrait pas cette année.  
Parfois, c’était tout simplement trop dur.

— Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas plutôt des cookies, par exemple ?  
— Je ne connais pas la recette des cookies, bouda-t-elle.  
— Oh, ce n’est pas grave, ça. Moi, je sais.  
— C’est vrai ? Tu m’aides ?  
— Euh, répondit-il en se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser entraîner dans cette conversation.  
— S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, s’il te plaît !  
— Chut. Tu vas réveiller tout le vaisseau !

En particulier Masu, et Harlock n’avait pas franchement envie de devoir faire face à la cuisinière à cette heure-ci (et encore moins après s’être fait harceler plusieurs jours durant pour qu’il se nourrisse correctement et à des horaires décents).  
Lydia lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il céda.

— Il faut d’abord ranger tout ce bordel, lâcha-t-il. En silence.

Le capitaine examina méthodiquement les placards. Zut, il manquait l’ingrédient essentiel. Heureusement qu’il possédait son stock personnel.

— Je reviens, fit-il.  
— Oh, non ! Me laisse pas ! geignit Lydia.  
— Je _reviens_ , j’ai dit. Commence à ranger.

Le trajet jusqu’à ses quartiers lui prit moins de deux minutes, qu’il mit néanmoins à profit pour grignoter quelques-uns des abricots séchés qu’il avait récupérés. Il constata à son retour que Lydia ne semblait pas décidée à ranger. Au contraire, elle s’était employée à peser de la farine (et en avait mis partout).  
Harlock inspira profondément. Il ne voulait même pas songer à la tête de Masu lorsqu’elle découvrirait dans quel état Lydia avait mis sa cuisine, ni au savon qu’il prendrait si elle le surprenait au milieu du carnage. Et comme il ne voulait pas non plus songer à la tête du doc lorsqu’il apprendrait qu’il avait laissé Lydia faire de la cuisine en pleine nuit, c’était le moment de faire preuve d’efficacité.

— Tadaa ! s’exclama-t-il en brandissant ce qu’il estimait l’ingrédient indispensable à un bon cookie.

Il s’était aperçu trop tard que son dernier « abordage orienté » l’avait conduit à intercepter un carton de chocolat à cuire et non à déguster tel quel. Ça ne l’empêchait pas de le manger, bien sûr, mais après tout les aventures culinaires nocturnes de Lydia représentaient une bonne occasion d’utiliser une partie de ces tablettes.

— Bon, énonça-t-il du même ton qu’il prenait pour briefer l’équipage avant un combat. Tu débarrasses tous ces trucs, tu me sors les plaques de cuisson, tu les poses sur la table et tu mets du papier sulfurisé dessus.

Pendant ce temps, il essaierait de se rappeler les proportions exactes de la recette. Des œufs, du sucre, du sucre roux, extrait de vanille, sel. Farine, levure. Beurre. Un grand saladier.  
Harlock se força à oublier la possibilité que quelqu’un entre à cet instant et le découvre les mains dans la farine, en train de mélanger de la pâte à cookies tout en expliquant à Lydia comment briser sauvagement une tablette de chocolat pour en faire des pépites.

— C’est une super recette, capitaine ! s’enthousiasmait la petite fille. Mieux que mon gâteau ! Je suis sûre que tout le monde va adorer !

Mais peut-être aurait-il dû diviser les quantités, songea Harlock, parce qu’il se retrouvait à présent avec une boule impressionnante de pâte qu’il allait falloir diviser en dizaines de cookies.

— On fait ça avec les doigts ?

Lydia était aux anges. Forcément. La fillette avait réussi à se barbouiller de pâte jusqu’aux coudes et de chocolat jusqu’aux oreilles (et même _derrière_ ses oreilles). Et elle avait été autorisée à démolir du chocolat en le frappant avec une louche. C’était sans conteste la recette la plus géniale qu’elle ait jamais réalisée.

Finalement, les plaques de cookies furent prêtes à passer au four. Four qu’Harlock n’avait encore jamais fait fonctionner, mais ce n’était pas ça qui allait l’arrêter.

— On a le droit de faire cuire, aussi ? C’est super !  
— Bien sûr qu’on a le droit de faire cuire ! protesta Harlock. C’est moi le capitaine, ici !

Il était toutefois rassuré que Lydia respecte les conseils de prudence de son grand-père (ou de Masu) et ne s’approche pas du four, c’était dangereux un four pour une petite fille et elle aurait très bien pu se blesser (du moins, davantage qu’en frappant du chocolat avec une louche en équilibre instable sur une chaise).

Harlock trouva le bon réglage pour le four après quelques tâtonnements, mais il allait quand même devoir surveiller la cuisson, juste pour être sûr. Et puis il n’avait pas été en mesure d’enfourner toutes les plaques en même temps. Il était donc bloqué en cuisine.

Les premiers cookies sortirent du four au bout de quatre minutes. Harlock jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge murale. Une heure du matin. Bonne heure pour des cookies. Et beaucoup mieux que le repas de fruits secs qu’il avait initialement planifié.

— Faut qu’on les goûte, déclara-t-il. T’en veux un ?

Lui, il allait en prendre plusieurs, mais il ne voulait pas rendre Lydia malade. Si elle faisait une indigestion en pleine nuit, le doc allait se poser des questions.

— ’tention, l’avertit-il. C’est chaud.

Mmm, parfait. Beaucoup trop de chocolat (fondu), moelleux… Il n’avait pas perdu la main. Harlock interrompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il racontait ?  
Hum. Bref. Tout ça méritait bien une petite boisson pour accompagner. Qu’y avait-il dans le frigo ?

— Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, ici ?

Et merde.

— Oh. Bonjour, ma’am Masu.

C’était probablement le moment de s’enfuir, mais cela impliquerait d’abandonner les cookies. Et aussi de laisser Lydia seule face à l’ire de la cuisinière, ce qui n’était peut-être pas très fair-play.

— Mon dieu ! Qu’est-ce que… Je… Vous…

Apparemment, c’était tellement l’apocalypse en cuisine que Masu ne trouvait plus ses mots. À moins que ce ne soit le choc de croiser le capitaine de l’Arcadia ici, avec un saladier de cookies chauds à la main (et du chocolat au coin des lèvres, Harlock en était presque certain).

— Un cookie ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il voulut faire signe à Lydia de profiter de la diversion pour se sauver, mais la fillette n’était nullement intimidée par la cuisinière.

— Le capitaine m’a aidé à faire des gâteaux ! Ce sera la surprise pour le petit-déjeuner !  
— Ah, euh… C’est très bien… répondit Masu, semblait-il durablement déstabilisée. Mais tu devrais aller te coucher, maintenant.  
— On va d’abord ranger, intervint Harlock.

Puisque Masu ne paraissait pas décidée à exploser de fureur, autant qu’ils terminent et qu’ils nettoient un peu. Ce n’était pas parce qu’ils étaient à bord d’un vaisseau pirate que les petites filles pouvaient s’y permettre n’importe quoi, non mais !  
Lydia et lui occupèrent donc la demi-heure suivante à camoufler les dégâts du mieux qu’ils pouvaient sous le regard interdit de Masu (Lydia fut d’ailleurs ravie de passer la serpillière, comme quoi une enfant pouvait s’amuser avec tout, même à une heure du matin). Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, la cuisine avait retrouvé un état à peu près normal –  et Masu ne s’était toujours pas décidée à exploser, Harlock allait finir par trouver ça bizarre.  
… Mais bon, autant profiter de cet état de grâce, hein…

Lydia partit se coucher sans plus protester. Quant à lui… Il avait calculé avoir confectionné deux cent quarante-deux cookies. En ôtant la poignée qu’il avait déjà mangée, il en restait encore beaucoup trop pour tout l’équipage. Il repartit donc avec un saladier pour son usage personnel. Toujours ça de gagné.  
Sur le chemin de ses quartiers, il se rappela qu’il lui restait tout un tas de ces plaques de chocolat pâtissier.  
Il allait donc pouvoir récidiver.  
Ou alors tester d’autres recettes.

Faudrait qu’il en parle à Lydia.


	2. Noir pour noctambule

Chocolarcadia

_ Noir pour noctambule _

  
  
_Disclaimers : les rôdeurs et les veilleurs appartiennent à M. Matsumoto. Leur terrain de jeu aussi._  
  
_ Note de l'auteur : pour l'anecdote, ce chapitre découle d'une petite phrase que j'avais écrite dans un autre one-shot. J'ai trouvé amusant de développer l'idée. Et oui, c'est n'importe quoi. Je suis au courant._  


o-o-o-o-o-o

  
L'Arcadia ne s'endormait jamais vraiment tout à fait. Les senseurs aux aguets, le vaisseau pirate scrutait l'espace autour de lui, attentif à la moindre anomalie susceptible de lui nuire. Ses processeurs cliquetaient, analysaient, décortiquaient, et son système de contrôle automatique préparait de multiples rapports à destination de l'équipage de quart en passerelle. Équipage réduit au minimum, en cette heure de la nuit.  
  
L'opérateur radar bailla. Tout était si désespérément calme… et eût-il la chance (ou le malheur, tout dépendait du point de vue) de détecter quelque chose de suspect sur sa console que l'ordinateur principal aurait déclenché l'alarme dans tout le bord avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. En clair, il ne servait à rien.  
Le pirate soupira, bailla de nouveau, puis se secoua pour empêcher le sommeil de le gagner. Bon, tant qu'à passer de longues heures ici, autant les occuper de manière constructive, non ? Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il sortit de sa poche un élastique et une feuille de papier chiffonnée. Toujours emporter des munitions lors des quarts de nuit, songea-t-il. Il confectionna avec soin une dizaine de boulettes, puis saisit l'élastique entre ses doigts tendus et ajusta sa visée. Sa cible ronflait légèrement, avachie sur le fauteuil du radio.  
« Le nez, cinquante points », se fixa-t-il en armant un premier projectile.  


—

  
Plus bas, une silhouette encapuchonnée se faufilait dans les coursives, évitant habilement les pièges qu'une soirée arrosée avait disséminés sur le sol (notamment des canettes vides, des débris non identifiables et un dormeur cramponné à une bouteille de whisky). Son objectif était proche, et il ne s'agissait pas de trahir sa présence en ces lieux. La silhouette enjamba prudemment un monceau de verres empilés en équilibre instable au milieu de la coursive. Doucement… Malgré la quiétude qui régnait, certains dans le coin avaient le sommeil très léger. L'obstacle fut finalement franchi après quelques secondes de contorsions angoissantes. Plus rien ne l'empêchait maintenant d'atteindre son but.  


—

  
En passerelle, un ordinateur fit « bip ». L'opérateur radar détourna un instant son attention de son collègue (lequel ronflait toujours, malgré deux coups au but) pour se pencher sur la console qui avait eu l'audace de s'animer.  
_Ouverture accès soutes milieu tribord_ , le renseigna obligeamment l'écran.  
L'homme fronça les sourcils. Milieu tribord… Mouais, rien de sensible là-dedans, estima-t-il. Aucun intérêt. Il réfléchit plus avant… Ah, si. La cambuse, les vivres… 'quand même important, tout ça. Il grogna.  
  
— Eh, Loop ! cria-t-il. Debout !  
— Mgrnf… protesta le ronfleur. 'n'dormais pas. Keskya ?  
— L'ordinateur me dit que l'accès des soutes milieu tribord a été ouvert.  
— Oui, et ?…  
— Et bien, ça signifie que quelqu'un est entré dans une des soutes de tribord. Au milieu.  
— Max… soupira le dénommé « Loop ». Tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu me réveilles pour m'annoncer des évidences.  
— Oui, mais…  
— C'est la cambuse, là-bas, coupa Loop d'un ton péremptoire. Sûrement un gars qui a voulu se faire un casse-croûte.  
— Mais…  
— Oh, arrête d'argumenter. Tu pensais à quoi ? Un saboteur ?  
— Je…  
— Ce n'est pas parce qu'un espion s'est déjà introduit à bord par une caisse de ravitaillement qu'il faut croire que ce genre de choses arrive toutes les nuits, hein ?  
— Non je…  
— C'est bon, c'est bon… T'as gagné. Je reste veiller ici pendant que tu vas voir.  
  
Loop se fendit d'un clin d'œil moqueur.  
  
— Eh, Max… ajouta-t-il, goguenard. Tant que t'y es, profites-en pour me ramener un petit truc à grignoter !  
  
Le pirate appelé Max grimaça. Note pour plus tard : éviter les tours de quart avec Loop, se promit-il _in petto_. Il quitta la passerelle en s'efforçant d'ignorer les ricanements dudit Loop et le fait qu'il s'était réinstallé confortablement dans son fauteuil avec l'intention évidente de reprendre son somme.  
« Note supplémentaire », pensa Max, « toucher un mot du comportement scandaleux de Loop en quart à… non, pas au capitaine, c'est peut-être trop extrême. … À Tochiro, ça suffira. »  
  
Le pirate grommela un juron. D'accord, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ancienneté à bord, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui refiler toutes les corvées ! Il continua à maugréer tout le long de son trajet jusqu'à cette fameuse soute milieu tribord. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce maudit Loop ? Lui au moins, il faisait son boulot et il ne ronflait pas pendant son quart ! Une alarme, un intrus possible, je rends compte, j'investigue et… hmm. Peut-être était-il tout de même judicieux de faire preuve d'un peu de prudence. Après tout, ils _avaient_ déjà eu affaire à des passagers clandestins hostiles.  
  
Max déglutit tout en portant la main à son arme. Peut-être devrait-il aussi demander du renfort… Il tiqua. Ah, bon sang, cette histoire lui montait à la tête ! Il se trouvait devant la cambuse, nom de dieu, pas en face de l'armurerie ! Et c'était juste un des gars qui avait eu une fringale nocturne !  
Il inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer dans la soute. Le local était plongé dans la pénombre, néanmoins il distinguait une forme examiner fébrilement des boîtes sur une étagère.  
  
— Hey ! lança-t-il. Si tu cherches de quoi te faire un sandwich, tu…  
  
Il ne termina jamais sa phrase. Quelque chose de lourd le percuta par derrière, et il perdit connaissance en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris plus au sérieux la thèse du saboteur.  


—

  
— Aha ! Je vous y prends, petits chenapans ! s'exclama Miss Masu en brandissant une poêle d'une taille suffisante pour assommer un pirate en pleine santé. Je vais vous apprendre à chaparder, moi !  
  
La cuisinière agita son arme d'un air menaçant. Tout ce qui concernait les vivres la concernait également ; c'était à elle que revenait la dure responsabilité de fournir à cette bande de gamins immatures des repas équilibrés trois fois par jour, et de veiller à ce qu'ils ne se goinfrent pas de cochonneries en dehors des repas. Un esprit sain dans un corps sain, cela passait aussi par une bonne alimentation, répétait-elle à quiconque passait à portée d'oreilles, et c'est important d'être en forme pour pouvoir donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes lorsque le capitaine le demande.  
Par conséquent, il était absolument inadmissible que n'importe qui se permette de venir se servir dans ses réserves n'importe quand.  
Elle alluma d'un geste sec, puis cligna des yeux pour s'assurer de la réalité de ce qu'elle voyait.  
  
— Capitaine ?  


—

  
Debout sur une caisse étiquetée « petits pois en conserve » et tenant à la main une boîte de gâteaux secs, Harlock hésita à développer un argumentaire sur le thème « je procède à une inspection du bord, tout est en ordre ici », puis y renonça lorsque Masu, la surprise passée, agita une nouvelle fois sa poêle avec un froncement de sourcils sans équivoque.  
  
— Voulez-vous descendre de là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et lâchez ces gâteaux tout de suite !  
  
Harlock préféra obtempérer. De toute façon le paquet de gâteaux n'avait jamais été sa cible.  
  
— Comment voulez-vous que je leur apprenne les bonnes manières si vous ne montrez pas l'exemple, capitaine ? continua la cuisinière avec un soupir navré.  
  
Harlock se demanda s'il était censé répondre à ça. Probablement pas. Il opta donc à la place pour une mimique contrite – ou plutôt, il espérait que Masu l'interpréterait comme une mimique contrite, parce qu'il n'était pas contrit du tout, c'était quand même son vaisseau et il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait à l'intérieur non mais ho !  
  
N'empêche, il aurait préféré que sa petite expédition nocturne reste discrète. Bon, il comprenait la présence de l'opérateur de quart, après tout l'ouverture de la soute était reportée en passerelle, et il ne pouvait pas reprocher au gars d'être consciencieux. Mais Masu ? Aux dernières nouvelles, la cuisinière ne disposait pas de système d'alarme à son propre profit, alors comment avait-elle fait pour se matérialiser au bon endroit au bon moment ?  
  
— J'attends des explications, capitaine, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui sous-entendait que, capitaine ou pas, il allait se prendre un savon.  
  
Harlock se déplaça en crabe le long de l'étagère sans quitter la poêle de la cuisinière des yeux. Au moins, maintenant que la soute était allumée, il avait repéré avec précision ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et il n'était pas question qu'il rentre bredouille.  
Il stoppa en portée d'un carton aux couleurs criardes qu'il avait personnellement arraché de longue lutte à un trafiquant de pièces électroniques la semaine précédente. S'y dessinait une sorte de monstre poilu vert fluo souriant d'un air censément sympathique, agrémenté d'une bulle de dialogue annonçant « Monstrochoco, le chocolat monstrueusement bon ! »  
C'était un slogan ridicule, Harlock le reconnaissait volontiers, mais de son côté il était surtout intéressé par le contenu.  
  
Miss Masu le fixait toujours, bras croisés, le pied gauche battant impatiemment la mesure. Harlock sourit nerveusement. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était jouer la carte de l'innocence. Le truc, c'était d'être rapide et péremptoire afin d'empêcher l'adversaire de réagir.  
Le truc, c'était d'être de mauvaise foi, aussi.  
  
Il se composa un visage impassible. Bien insister sur le fait qu'une catastrophe vient d'être évitée de justesse, se dit-il. Ah, et valoriser l'ennemi pour lui faire baisser sa garde.  
  
— Bien, je pense que plus rien de fâcheux n'arrivera cette nuit, déclara-t-il avec la même intonation qu'il utilisait en passerelle lorsque le combat était particulièrement rude. Bon travail, ma'am.  
  
Et maintenant, tout était dans la fluidité de la manœuvre de repli. D'un seul mouvement, il plongea le bras dans le carton « Monstrochoco », en retira un lot de plaquettes de chocolat, adressa à Masu un salut dans lequel il mit tout le respect militaire qu'il put trouver, s'avança avec solennité et lui serra la main tel un commandant félicitant un soldat méritant. La barrière de la poêle franchie, il s'enfuit dans la coursive.  
Durant toute la séquence, l'expression de la cuisinière avait oscillé entre la stupéfaction incrédule et une sérieuse remise en question de la santé mentale de son capitaine, mais Harlock n'en avait cure. La victoire était sienne, le butin qu'il tenait entre les doigts en était la preuve.  
  
— Vous pensez que je ne vous ai pas vu faire, capitaine ? cria Masu dans son dos.  
  
Harlock se retourna et exhiba sa prise à bout de bras.  
  
— En tout cas, vous ne m'avez pas arrêté, ma'am, répliqua-t-il, moqueur.  
  
Il fit demi-tour avant que la cuisinière ne se décide à le poursuivre (on ne savait jamais, avec Masu, elle n'était peut-être plus de toute première jeunesse mais elle pouvait encore être drôlement véloce pour son âge). Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière le rassura cependant : la cuisinière ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de son antre et avait désormais porté son attention sur le pauvre gars qu'elle avait assommé.  
Harlock prit néanmoins la résolution de verrouiller ses quartiers dès qu'il les aurait rejoints. Ce chocolat avait été durement gagné, après tout, et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher sa dégustation.  
  
Lorsque le capitaine atteint l'ascenseur, Masu était en train d'invectiver copieusement le pirate qui avait été le premier à le surprendre. Un obscur instinct dut cependant avertir la cuisinière qu'une de ses proies s'échappait, car elle se tourna dans sa direction et darda un regard furibond vers lui.  
  
— Et ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous faites une indigestion ! le maudit-elle avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui.  
  
Harlock sourit. Non, l'indigestion n'était pas à son programme. Mais tout ce chocolat serait parfait avec une petite liqueur. Il avait justement une bouteille à tester. Ou deux.  
La nuit s'annonçait belle.


	3. Valentine

## Valentine

 

_Disclaimers  : tous les choco-addicts de cette histoire appartiennent à M. Matsumoto._

_Note de l’auteur  : j’aurais dû rédiger du poney, mais en fait non. Du coup, voilà : un truc stupide. Et de saison._

_Chronologie  : assez tôt pour que l’addiction du captain ne soit pas encore connue de l’univers entier._

—

Le capitaine Harlock était face à un dilemme.

Il était forcé de l’admettre, il avait commis une erreur. Tout s’était pourtant déroulé conformément à ses plans jusqu’à présent  : il avait transmis à son contact le nom du cargo avant son décollage, il avait abordé ledit cargo « alors qu’il croisait fortuitement sa route », il avait trouvé la caisse à l’endroit exact où il avait demandé qu’elle soit, et il l’avait rapatriée dans ses quartiers sans que personne ne remarque rien.  
Puis, tandis que son équipage était occupé à transvaser le contenu des soutes du cargo dans celles de l’Arcadia, il s’était octroyé une pause bien méritée. La porte de ses quartiers verrouillée, il s’était donc installé confortablement dans son fauteuil avec une de ses meilleures bouteilles de brandy pour profiter au mieux de sa prise. Après avoir ouvert la caisse, il en avait sorti une première boîte, avait un peu râlé sur l’emballage farfelu – rose avec des paillettes, c’était n’importe quoi –, sans parler de la forme de la boîte, mais bon… ce qu’elle contenait valait bien une petite entorse à la sobriété esthétique. D’autant qu’il y avait de la liqueur, là-dedans ! s’était-il aperçu tout en prenant un deuxième, puis un troisième chocolat pour s’en assurer.

Il avait alors posé le regard sur le couvercle de la boîte, auquel était attachée une étiquette avec un nom.  
Qui n’était pas le sien.

Harlock stoppa son geste alors qu’il tendait la main pour saisir un quatrième chocolat et fixa la boîte avec horreur. Retourner l’étiquette pour la mettre à l’endroit n’y changea rien. Il était écrit en lettres capitales : « Kei Yuki ».  
… Okay. Pas de panique.

Première constatation, il était en train de se servir en friandises dans une boîte qui ne lui était pas destinée. Deuxième constatation, ce n’était pas comme s’il ne connaissait pas le destinataire (auquel cas il n’aurait eu aucun scrupule). Tout ceci ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d’options. Un : garder la boîte et faire comme si de rien n’était. Deux : rendre la boîte (et faire comme si de rien n’était).  
À vrai dire, le capitaine était très tenté par la première solution. D’abord parce qu’il n’avait encore jamais goûté cette variété de chocolats ( _a priori,_ des cerises à la liqueur enrobées de chocolat noir), et qu’il s’y connaissait assez pour savoir qu’il ne s’agissait pas de production industrielle. Ensuite, parce que la deuxième solution entraînait _de facto_ bien trop de questions.

Bien sûr, il était toujours possible d’espérer que l’explication la plus simple se révélerait celle qui était juste, à savoir que Kei et lui s’approvisionnaient au même fournisseur. Le gars avait dû estimer plus profitable et plus discret pour ses affaires de n’effectuer qu’une seule livraison (il ne devait pas non plus se vanter d’avoir des pirates parmi ses clients). N’empêche. Si Kei était incluse dans l’équation « trafic de chocolat », pourquoi n’en avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi son contact n’en avait-il rien dit ?  
Et surtout : pourquoi cette boîte était-elle en forme de cœur ?

Harlock envisagea une série d’hypothèses toutes aussi peu satisfaisantes les unes que les autres. Quoi que Kei ait prévu pour cette boîte, les perspectives étaient loin d’être agréables. Soit la navigatrice avait l’intention d’offrir ça à quelqu’un, auquel cas le capitaine allait devoir se justifier devant un prétendant quelconque d’avoir mangé une partie des chocolats à l’intérieur. Soit elle avait l’intention de lui offrir à lui, auquel cas cette boîte était en forme de cœur. Rose. Chocolats ou non, une boîte en forme de cœur rose (avec des paillettes) signifiait des attentes de dîner romantique aux chandelles, de mots doux susurrés à l’oreille, de sourires béats et de poèmes déclamés d’une voix sirupeuse. Et… non, il n’était pas prêt pour ça.  
En outre, tout ceci présupposait que Kei avait commandé ces chocolats elle-même et qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un cadeau promotionnel, de l’envoi groupé d’un amoureux opportuniste ou d’une blague tordue du vendeur. Harlock grimaça : il ne se voyait pas du tout remettre à Kei une boîte rose en forme de cœur (avec des paillettes, et tout ce que cela impliquait), sans être totalement sûr qu’elle en attende effectivement une.  
D’un autre côté, s’il ne rendait pas cette foutue boîte au plus vite, la jeune femme pourrait s’étonner ouvertement de ne pas avoir été livrée, et par-là même révéler toute cette délicate affaire à l’ensemble de l’équipage.

Harlock soupira. Le choix était cornélien, et ne résolvait pas le problème principal : il avait mangé une partie des chocolats à l’intérieur.

Frustré d’avoir ainsi gâché un petit moment de plaisir personnel, Harlock se rabattit sur sa bouteille de brandy tout en examinant plus précisément les dégâts. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce n’était pas brillant : chaque chocolat disposait d’une place individuelle sur le présentoir doré, et ça se voyait, que certains emplacements étaient vides. … Mais peut-être était-il possible de réarranger tout ça pour rendre les chocolats manquants moins visibles, songea-t-il. Tiens, par exemple, en mettant les trous sur les côtés, comme ça, et en enlevant ce chocolat pour que ce soit symétrique, et puis ces deux autres, là… Voilà.  
Harlock se recula pour admirer son œuvre. Bon, il manquait toujours des chocolats, mais maintenant cela pouvait éventuellement passer pour une erreur d’emballage. Ou une économie du vendeur.  
Satisfait, le capitaine se resservit un verre de brandy.

Ne restait plus qu’à mettre en présence Kei et sa boîte en forme de cœur sans que cela ne puisse donner lieu à aucune interprétation le concernant.

Il fallut encore deux verres de brandy pour que le capitaine de l’Arcadia décide d’un plan d’action. Les caméras de surveillance des coursives lui interdisant toute possibilité de déposer incognito la boîte devant la porte de la chambre de Kei, il s’était résolu à lui apporter le paquet en mains propres. Et comme il était hors de question qu’il donne à qui que ce soit une boîte rose en forme de cœur (avec des paillettes), un peu de camouflage s’imposait. Il plaça donc la boîte incriminée dans un carton qui, lui, avait au moins la décence d’être de forme et de couleur normales pour un carton d’emballage, et ôta avec soin l’étiquette de la boîte rose pour l’accrocher bien en vue.

Puis il se rendit chez Kei. L’important, c’était de ne pas lui laisser le temps de poser des questions, se répéta-t-il tandis qu’il sonnait à la porte.

— Capitaine ? s’inquiéta la jeune femme. Que faites-vous là, il y a un problème ?  
— J’ai trouvé ce paquet lors de l’abordage, répondit Harlock. Il y a ton nom dessus, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Kei haussa un sourcil, puis son visage s’éclaircit d’un grand sourire.

— Oh, c’est vous qui l’avez ramassé, capitaine ! Le vendeur m’avait dit qu’il le placerait dans le prochain cargo que nous aborderions, mais j’avoue que j’étais dubitative sur la façon dont il allait s’y prendre… En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que ça ait fonctionné !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tandis qu’elle récupérait son paquet.

— … mais je me demande quand même comment il a fait pour savoir quel cargo serait abordé, termina-t-elle.  
— Mmm. L’essentiel, c’est que tu sois livrée, non ?  
— Bien sûr ! Merci de me l’avoir amené, capitaine ! Je suis contente que ce soit vous qui l’ayez trouvé et pas un des gars… Il l’aurait gardé, expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d’œil.  
— Possible, marmonna Harlock.

Le capitaine fit un vague geste de la main qui pouvait être interprété n’importe comment avant de se sauver dans la coursive sans se retourner. Il ne voulait surtout pas attendre que Kei se pose des questions supplémentaires (forcément gênantes pour lui), et il ne voulait surtout pas être là lorsque la jeune femme ouvrirait son colis.  
En clair, quoi qu’il arrive à présent, il ne voulait surtout plus entendre parler de boîte rose en forme de cœur, avec des paillettes.

Même s’il allait regretter les chocolats qu’elle contenait.

—

Kei Yuki était face à un dilemme.

D’un côté, elle était soulagée d’avoir récupéré son carton et de ne pas avoir dû subir un interrogatoire serré sur le mode de livraison par cargo abordé interposé, voire sur l’objet de la livraison (ce qui aurait été pire). De l’autre, elle était à peu près certaine que le colis avait été ouvert : non seulement l’emballage était légèrement abîmé, mais en plus il manquait des chocolats à l’intérieur.  
La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pouvait-elle raisonnablement aller accuser le capitaine d’avoir mangé ses chocolats ? Kei hésita un long moment avant de renoncer. Non, avouer être en possession de chocolats face à quelqu’un qui en avait possiblement déjà mangé entraînait une très forte probabilité de devoir partager le butin (d’autant qu’elle se voyait mal refuser quoi que ce soit à Harlock s’il le lui demandait).

Et ça, avec tout le mal qu’elle s’était donné pour se procurer des chocolats de cette qualité, c’était absolument hors de question.


	4. Des oeufs, des cloches, un lapin

 

Chocolarcadia

_ Des oeufs, des cloches, un lapin _

 

 

_Disclaimers  : rien de ce qui suit ne m’appartient. Sauf l’idée, bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas si je dois le clamer haut et fort ou non._  
  
_Chronologie  : 84, à l’exception de la cuisinière et du chef machine, empruntés à 78. Je fais ce que je veux avec les séries et j’assume._  
  
_Note de l’auteur  : c’était Pâques. Et ce week-end, c’était lézardage au soleil. Mais la productivité est bonne, quoi qu’un peu stupide._

 

 

—

 

 

Ils avaient été pris de court. Ce n’était pourtant pas les signes avant-coureurs qui avaient manqué. Harlock reconnaissait qu’il s’était volontairement maintenu à l’écart du débat (des broutilles, avait-il songé, ça passera tout seul), et ne s’aperçut de l’ampleur du problème que lorsque Miss Masu envahit ses quartiers après le dîner. Accompagnée de Tochiro, Kei, du docteur Zero et du chef machine Maji, la cuisinière semblait bien décidée à organiser une réunion de crise. L’urgence était _a priori_ avérée, et si le capitaine en croyait la mine désespérée de Masu, il était peut-être déjà trop tard.  
  
— C’est Pâques, demain ! se lamentait la cuisinière. La petite s’est couchée en étant persuadée que des cloches vont venir déposer des œufs sur l’Arcadia, cette nuit !… Ou un lapin, corrigea-t-elle. Je ne suis pas trop sûre.  
  
Harlock leva un sourcil perplexe. Comment ça, un lapin ?  
  
— Des… cloches doivent apporter des lapins à bord ? C’est n’importe quoi !  
— Euh… Non, capitaine. C’est juste _un_ lapin, et il apporte des œufs également. Lydia mélange deux légendes distinctes. Elle a dû penser que ça maximiserait ses chances. Ou alors quelqu’un s’est emmêlé les pinceaux en racontant ses histoires, termina Masu tout en lançant un regard suspicieux au docteur.  
— Je suis favorable à la préservation de la diversité de la culture terrienne, se défendit le médecin. Et après tout, Lydia a bien le droit de croire aux cloches _et_ au lapin de Pâques !  
— Ah ! Et je suppose que vous lui avez parlé de la petite souris, aussi ? persifla Masu.  
  
Harlock observa l’échange sans trop comprendre, espérant des explications, mais de toute évidence personne ne paraissait prêt à lui en fournir.  
  
— Woho ! Stop ! finit-il par crier. Assez avec toutes ces bestioles ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ?  
  
Tochiro lui fit un clin d’œil entendu.  
  
— J’ai donné mon accord pour une chasse à l’œuf, demain matin. Mais j’ai supposé que tu aimerais être au courant avant. … Et que tu confirmes que c’est bon pour toi, ajouta le petit ingénieur après une infime hésitation.  
— Oh, vous n’allez tout de même pas refuser, capitaine ! plaida Masu. C’est pour Lydia ! Vous ne voudriez pas décevoir cette pov’ choupinette ?  
— Non… Bien sûr que non.  
  
Soudain mal à l’aise, Harlock fixa ses quatre visiteurs l’un après l’autre. Depuis quand avait-on besoin de se rendre chez lui en force pour l’organisation d’une activité aussi puérile qu’une « chasse à l’œuf » ? se demanda-t-il. Quoi que puisse être une chasse à l’œuf, d’ailleurs. Le capitaine ne se souvenait pas que les œufs nécessitaient d’être chassés. C’était plutôt statique, un œuf, d’ordinaire. Il y avait forcément une subtilité qui lui avait échappé.  
  
— Autre chose, sinon ?  
  
L’expression que Masu partageait avec Zero signifiait que oui, il y avait autre chose, et que cet autre chose risquait apparemment de beaucoup moins lui plaire.  
  
— C’est la première fois que vous entendez parler de Pâques, capitaine, n’est-ce pas ? fit Masu.  
  
C’était exact, mais Harlock se contenta de répondre « humf ». Tout ceci ressemblait furieusement à une fête familiale et cela ne lui donnait pas trop envie de s’étendre sur le sujet. Il n’avait jamais fêté Pâques ni aucune autre fête familiale (ou peut-être Noël, à la rigueur), il ne risquait plus de célébrer une quelconque fête familiale à présent et si Lydia en voulait une, grand bien lui fasse, mais qu’on ne compte pas sur lui pour participer à cette histoire d’œufs et de lapin. Même si une poule eût été probablement plus indiquée, mais bon… la logique faisait rarement bon ménage avec le folklore.  
Harlock soupira.  
  
— Les cloches de Pâques déposent les œufs pour les enfants, poursuivait Masu.  
— Le lapin, corrigea le doc.  
— Peu importe. Lapin ou cloches, faut qu’on fasse ça cette nuit.  
  
Ah. Et donc ils avaient besoin de s’approvisionner en œufs, crut deviner Harlock. Sauf que ce n’était pas le genre d’expédition qui se résolvait d’un claquement de doigts, hein…  
  
— Il est trop tard pour ravitailler, rétorqua-t-il. Vous croyez qu’on peut se matérialiser à côté d’une station spatiale pour aller faire des courses comme ça ? Et où voulez-vous trouver des œufs, d’ailleurs ?  
— Ce sont censées être des friandises, captain. Pas des vrais œufs.  
— Oui ben même si c’est plus facile d’approvisionner des friandises que des vrais œufs, le problème reste le même. On est trop loin d’une base de ravitaillement sûre. Va falloir faire avec ce qu’il y a en cambuse.  
— À Pâques, la coutume veut que l’on offre des figurines en chocolat, termina Masu d’une voix doucereuse.  
  
Harlock se figea le temps d’assimiler l’information. Il n’y avait cependant aucune chance qu’il ait mal compris. Et ils étaient venus à quatre chez lui. C’était donc un piège.  
  
— Et alors ? tenta-t-il dans le vain espoir de gagner du temps.  
— Je me suis dit que vous pouviez nous dépanner avec votre réserve personnelle, répondit la cuisinière du tac au tac.  
  
Un piège, effectivement. Très bien pensé, et particulièrement retors.  
  
— Hors de question que quiconque touche à ma réserve personnelle ! s’exclama-t-il en se dressant à demi derrière son bureau sous le coup de l’indignation.  
  
Masu adressa un sourire vicieux à la cantonade.  
  
— Ahah ! Je vous avais bien dit qu’il avait du stock ! triompha-t-elle.  
  
Prêcher le faux pour connaître le vrai, hmm ? Harlock pinça les lèvres. Merde. Il venait de se faire avoir comme un débutant. Eût-il nié être en possession de chocolat, personne n’aurait rien pu prouver contre lui. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard.  
  
— Une petite contribution, capitaine ? quémanda Kei avec une moue délicieuse. Tout le monde a mis la main à la poche, vous savez…  
— J’ai bricolé des moules, Harlock, intervint Tochiro. Il n’y a plus qu’à fondre du chocolat dedans pour en faire des œufs, des cloches et des lapins.  
— Et des poules, ajouta Maji. Et des homards, aussi.  
— Mon chocolat n’est pas destiné à être fondu et transformé en homard ! s’emporta Harlock. Bordel, vous êtes au courant du prix d’une seule tablette ?  
— Attends… Tu n’étais pas un pirate, aux dernières nouvelles ? Depuis quand tu t’inquiètes du prix de la marchandise ?  
— Ce genre de marchandise est quasiment introuvable quand on cherche de la qualité, grommela le capitaine de l’Arcadia, vexé.  
— Ben on se contentera de ton chocolat de moindre qualité, alors…  
— Grmf. Je n’ai pas de chocolat de moindre qualité.  
  
Harlock croisa les bras, buté, affronta bravement les regards réprobateurs des membres de son état-major pendant à peu près une demi-seconde, puis céda. Ils avaient raison, tous. Personne à bord ne voulait que Lydia soit déçue, y compris lui.  
Il haussa les épaules et conclut l’échange d’un geste désinvolte, comme si cela n’avait en fin de compte aucune importance (alors que si, nom de dieu !).  
  
— Noir ou au lait ? demanda-t-il.  
— Les deux. Et du blanc aussi, si tu as.  
— On parle de chocolat, Tochiro. Le chocolat blanc, c’est pas du chocolat.  
  
Le capitaine soupira, foudroya ces maudits voleurs de chocolat avec son regard de psychopathe-qui-veut-tuer-des-gens, vérifia que chacun ait un mouvement de recul instinctif et, une fois qu’il fut assuré que le message « je désapprouve complètement ce que vous m’obligez à faire » était bien passé, il ouvrit la porte d’un placard camouflé dans la cloison.  
  
— Bon, alors… J’ai noisettes, nougatine, écorces d’orange, éclats de cacao, mais ce n’est pas tellement prévu pour cuire, ça… C’est dommage, à Noël j’avais tout un carton de chocolat pâtissier, mais je l’ai mangé.  
— Vous en avez fait des cookies, capitaine, précisa obligeamment Masu.  
— Et un fondant au chocolat. Très bon, soit dit en passant.  
— Euhm… Des cookies ? Tu fais des cookies ?  
  
Tochiro n’avait pas l’air d’en croire ses oreilles.  
  
— Oui, et… ?  
— Mais quand… Comment ?  
— La nuit. Et si tu me dis que c’est bizarre de cuisiner du chocolat la nuit, je te signale que c’est un peu ce que vous êtes en train de faire en ce moment. Avec mon chocolat.  
  
Sans cesser de pester contre ce qui lui apparaissait comme du gaspillage en règle de chocolat, Harlock farfouilla dans son placard et sélectionna avec soin ses tablettes avant d’en ressortir une boîte de « chocolat de moindre qualité ». Qui était malgré tout de l’excellent chocolat, c’était un crève-cœur de s’en séparer (surtout pour le faire cuire), mais c’était pour la bonne cause.  
  
— Je vous préviens, je compte bien récupérer une bonne partie des homards que vous allez fondre avec ça, grogna-t-il.  
— Pas de problème, captain. Vous n’avez qu’à participer à la chasse demain. Tout ce que vous trouverez est à vous.  
  
Okay. Ça semblait correct.  
Harlock envisagea un instant de suivre les quatre pirates qui s’enfuyaient avec leur butin, ce afin de contrôler le processus « je transforme du bon chocolat en homards » (et en cloches, et en lapins, et en dieu sait quoi), puis renonça. Tout bien réfléchi, s’il y avait chasse demain, autant qu’il prenne une bonne nuit de repos pour être en forme. Il eut un demi-sourire. L’Arcadia était son vaisseau. Il en connaissait les moindres recoins. Il partait donc avec un bon avantage.  
Et s’il s’avérait qu’il se retrouvait défavorisé, alors il n’aurait aucun scrupule à terroriser son propre équipage pour obtenir la plus grosse part, songea-t-il en posant la main sur la crosse de son cosmodragon.


End file.
